Inwazja 2.0 cz. 4
Strange drugi już raz otwierała oczy- tym razem jednak z pewnością nie była w swojej kajucie. Przed zmęczonymi oczami miała obraz metalowego sufitu- a napewno czegoś co wyglądało na metal, chociaż niekoniecznie nim było. Dziewczyna czuła się jakaś słabsza- jej ciało było ociężałe a jej samej absolutnie nie chciało się ruszać. Czyżby był już poniedziałek? - Strangu?- usłyszała nagle czyiś głos piratka. Chwilę później przed jej oczyma pojawiła się lekko trzęsąca się główka Insanity. Protegowana piratki wyglądała na nieco wystraszoną- jej źrenice były pomniejszone a całe ciało delikatnie, ale jednak się trzęsło. Strange niechętnie zmusiła się do tego by usiąść i przytulić do siebie podopieczną. Insanity wtuliła się a Strange wykorzystała sytuację by zorientować się, gdzie dokładnie się znajdują. Miejsce wyglądało jak klatka dla zwierząt, tylko jedna z takich większych. Miała wielkość kilkunastu metrów a jej kraty mieniły się jakimś obcym, błętkitnym blaskiem. Oprócz Strange i Insanity w jej wnętrzu przebywała również Hajsik, Serek i Salai. Obok jednej klatki znajdowały się kolejnę- był ich niemal rząd, każdy wypełniony mieszkańcami CreepyTown. No i oczywiście jedna w której była LoboTaker. W jednej chwili piratka sobie przypomniała. Walka w powietrzu. Ranny Reznan. Serek. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Jedno, nasączone wyjątkowym jadem słowo wypełniło jej świadomość. Federacja. - Oż wy małe, zasrane, spi#rdolone...- wymieniała pod nosem Strange, tuląc do siebie Insanity. Strange przyjrzała się osobom pilnującym klatki. Ku jej zdziwieniu, mimo że wszyscy mieli typowy dla Federacji, futurystyczny sprzęt, to byli ubrani w proste, niczym nie wzmocnione mundury. No i co najważniejsze- nie było wśród nich człowieka! Dwa elfy, trzy krasnoludy, wilkołak i tym podobne! Osoby ich pilnujące były nieludźmi. - Co się tutaj dzieje?- spytała Strange, nie wypuszczając Insanity. Wiedziała że jej protegowana miała traumę po ostatnich walkach z Federacją. - No nas wzieli i zamknęli.- stwierdziła Hajsik, leżąc na pleckach i czekając aż miejsce na tulenie Strange się zwolni. - No tyle to się zdążyłam zorientować.- powiedziała Strange, wzdychając ciężko. - To czego się głupio pytasz?!- spytała wyjątkowo wściekła Salai. Tylko Serek milczał. Nie tylko dlatego że był ranny- ropiejące rany na jego skórze były czymś do czego gad w umiarkowany sposób się przyzwyczaił na przestrzeni tysiącleci. Jednak siedzenie w klatce wywoływało w jego umyślę niemal wybuchową mieszankę- wściekłości, depresji i bezsilności. Przypominały mu stare, jeszcze gorsze czasy. - A ty co tak się rzucasz?- spytała piratka. Zachowanie demonicy było dla niej więcej niż dziwne, przecież wszyscy byli udupieni równo. - Zdradziło ją coś czemu bezgranicznie ufała.- powiedziała Insanity, trzęsąc się już mniej. - Yaoi?- spytała zdziwiona Strange. - Nie bardzo!- odpowiedział jej głośny, cienki głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę krat. Po drugiej stronie, za kratami stał elf. Wysoki blondyn o fioletowych oczach oraz błyskotakch wbitych w nos, uszy i język. Ubrany był w czarny, płytowy pancerz wspomagany, który do złudzenia przypominał średniowieczny pancerz rycerski. Obecna w nim elektronika i wyraźnie mocniejszy materiał były jednak głównymi czynnikami które odróżniały pancerz elfa od rycerza. Elf oblizywał lekko usta, przyglądając się wszystkim w celi. W jego wzroku było coś niezwykłego- jakby chciał wybuchnąć głośnym, pełnym wyższości śmiechem. - Co to za pedał?- spytała Hajsik, drapiąc się po główce. - Rognar Tenrou, czyli najważniejsza osoba jaką spotkacie w swoim zasranym życiu, śmiecie.- powiedział elf, nadal się uśmiechając. - Oż ty mały...- powiedziała Strange, sięgając po miecz. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stwierdziła że go nie ma. Zaraz potem spróbowała coś wyciągnąć z butów, te jednak również były puste. W dekolcie nie było też proszków. Jedyne co jej pozostało to wszyte w skórę ostrza. Piratka natychmiast wyciągnęła jeden z nich po czym mimo protestów Insanity podeszła do krat i wyciągnęła ostrze w kierunku elfa. Nim nóż zdołał doleciec do Rognara, odbił się od niewidzialnego pola siłowego wytworzonego pomiędzy kratami i wrócił pod skóre piratki.. Wściekła Strange gotowała się żeby spróbować zrobić coś z kratami, by móc własnoręcznie pobić Rognara. Powstrzymała ją jednak nadal wtulająca się w nią Insanity. - To jest pod napięciem.- powiedziała Insanity a Strange natychmiast się zatrzymała.- No i pomiędzy kratami jest coś jakby pole siłowe, nie damy rady go teraz zaatakować. - Ja nie wpi#rdolę? Ja?!- zakrzyknęła dziarsko Strange, strzelając piąstkami. - Nie.- usłyszała dziewczyna.- Przynajmniej nie teraz. Wszyscy znali ten głos- należał on do Przemka. O ile Strange zaczęła się z zaniepokojeniem rozglądać wokół, o tyle reszta albo opuszczałą smutno głowy albo ściskała pięści ze wściekłości. Niebieskowłosy wraz z siedzącym mu na ramieniu Smąriuszem był poza jakąkolwiek klatką. Chodził pośród innych, oddanych Federacji nieludzi, zbliżając się powoli do miejsca przebywania swojej dziewczyny. - P...Przemek?- zapytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna. - O ile naprawdę masz tak na imię.- syknęła wściekła Salai. Piratka miała straszny mętlik w głowie. Czemu jej chłopak był na zewnątrz? Czemu wszyscy byli do niego tak wrogo nastawieni? Co się tutaj działo? Chłopak, z całkowicie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy stanął przed klatką, tuż obok Rognara. - Skarbie...co tu się dzieje?- spytała roztrzęsionym głosem Strange. - Agent "Iscariot" nie dość że wygląda jak Przywódca, to jeszcze ma tak samo na imię?- spytał Rognar, śmiejąc się cicho.- Pooodejrzane! - Podejrzany to ty masz ryj.- syknął Smąriusz. - Jak to "Iscariot"?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wbijając swój wzrok w Przemka. - Wujek nas tak urządził.- powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie Hajsik, odwracając się plecami do Przemka. - Pi#przony zdrajca.- po raz pierwszy odezwał się Serek. - A NIE MÓWIŁAM?!- krzyczała umieszczona w klatce naprzeciwko LoboTaker.- MÓWIŁAM?! MÓWIŁAM!! - Mówiła.- potwierdził Smąriusz. - Ona dużo mówi.- stwierdził Przemek. - Nie zmieniaj tematu!- zakrzyknęła Strange, która mimo protestów Insanity podeszła do krat.- Gadaj do cholery, co się tutaj dzieje?! Przemek wbił swój obojętny wzrok prosto w oczy roztrzęsionej Strange. Dziewczyna była bardzo bliska płaczu- łzy jednak pozostawały jej w oczach. Całe jej ciało się trzęsło. Pomimo oczywistych dowodów nie chciała do siebie dopuścić oczywistej myśli. - To prawda.- powiedział Przemek, wzdychając ciężko.- Jestem zdracją. Dla Strange zawalił się cały świat. Jej usta drżały bardzo szybko a z oczu leciały łzy. Piratka nie wytrzymała- padła na kolana i wtulając się w Insanity zaczęła płakać. Przemek połknął głośniej ślinę, przykucnął i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. Pole siłowe przepuściło jego rękę, jednak gdy niebieskowłosy miał już dotknąć Strange, jakaś nieznana siła wbiła go w ziemię i wykręciła rękę. - AAAAAA!- zakrzyknął Przemek, leżąc na ziemi i trzymając się za rękę. - Co się stało?!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, latając nerwowo wokół Przemka. - Wisiorek mnie odrzuca.- powiedział Przemek, ledwie wstając z ziemi. Chłopak lekko się trząsł. W najczarniejszym scenariuszu nie spodziewał się, że Koliber uzna go za wroga. Nie będzie teraz mógł dotknąć Strange- niedobrze. Zapłakana piratka uniosła lekko czerwone, zakrwawione oczy zza ramienia Insanity i wbiła swój wzrok w zaskoczonego chłopaka. - Z nami koniec.- powiedziała Strange, ponownie wtulając się w przyjaciółkę. Przemek opuścił smutno głowę. Czuł to na sobie- pełen wściekłości i pogardy wzrok przyjaciół, mieszkańców CreepyTown. W sumie jedynie LoboTaker patrzyła na niego w miarę przychylnie- ale to zapewne dlatego że jej teorie okazały się prawdziwe. Czy bolało? Jak najbardziej. Jednak służba nie dróżba- zadanie trzeba było wykonać i to bez względu na koszty. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures